Gone
by Lionessed
Summary: What will happen when Simba decides to punish Kovu for being in the pridelands, let alone with Kiara? What will happen when Nala gets exiled for trying to save Kovu? Now she has to raise an Outlander cub with the threat of Simba and Zira lurking in the shadows. Will she be able to save hers and Kovu's lives? Or will she be leading them straight to death?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Okay hi guys it's me Lionessed here with my first fanfic ever! So please bear with me. Enough said here it is I hope you like it and please leave a review**!

 **¡!I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING!¡**

Nala's P.O.V.

I never thought my life could change so drastically, let alone so quickly, but it did. One moment I'm queen and have a perfect family and a pride that loves me, then the next I'm stripped of my title and exiled, with nobody but a cub my enemy's cub around.

I still can't believe what happened, can't believe that I thought that I could save this cubs life, now I'm sure that I'm leading both Kovu and I to a certain slow and sorrowful death.

I can barely stand to think about it, yet I can't tear my mind away from the memory. I just keep on replaying it in my mind, the animals gathering around priderock, Simba with a death glare written all over his face, me pouncing on him at the last second, his angry roar, us clawing and biting at each other, him screaming the word EXILE, me sprinting away from priderock with Kovu hanging from my mouth, on the verge of bleeding to death.

I blink away the tears as fast as I can. No, I can't think about this. I need to stay strong for Kovu, who has just started regaining consciousness. I need him to think that I rescued his life and was doing the best thing for both of us, not because I pitied his mother and her followers.

I can't help but let out a sob, just the mere thought of my old life makes tears run down my face like a waterfall. I can't believe it. I just can't! The lion who vowed to protect and love me until death did us part, had broken it. And not just the vowel, but my heart and soul along with it.

I can still remember that day, how incredibly anxious I was, how the entire pride was running around frantically in preparation for our wedding, how big and elaborate it was, but compared to what will always remain in my heart for the rest of my life no matter what, it was all just a blur. What remained in my heart wasn't the wedding at all, but the very conversation Simba and I had before everything took place.

Flashback

I was sitting in the den alone waiting nervously for those fifteen minutes to be up, waiting to be able to walk out of that den to see my one true love at the other end, waiting to pledge my love to him.

That's when I heard someone walk into the den, I figured it was either one of my friends or my mother and Sarabi there to congratulate me for the thousandth time that day.

I had no clue how wrong I was. When I looked up I saw a golden lion with scarlet eyes and a matching mane.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the actual wedding," I teased while trying not to reveal how nervous I was "Or at least that's what everyone says."

"Yeah, but we aren't like everyone else," he replied while pulling me in close. "Besides who even said that bad luck exists?" he whispered into my ear. "All I know is that I love you, and there's nothing in this world that could change that. I don't care whether we are in the middle of a raging war, or if we are the last two lions on Earth, I wouldn't be found anywhere else, but with you, promising to always love and care for one another. I know you're scared,but so am I, as long as we have each other we'll be fine. Nala you are my everything, you saved me from being something I'm not, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You saved me too," I whispered against his chest, burying my face in his mane. "I love you too, always have and always will. I couldn't imagine being with another lion."

"I'll love you forever," he said.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever and after," he said as he liked the top of my head, and with that walked out of the den.

End of Flashback

I've been so wrapped up in the memory and tears that I haven't even noticed that Kovu is fully aware of his surroundings now. I look down at him to see his emerald green eyes piercing into my tear filled aqua ones. I quickly wipe away my tears.

"It's okay Queen Nala," he spoke in a tiny voice as if second guessing his decision to speak. "It's okay if you cry. I really don't mind, to me it shows that you have strength."

"Thanks Kovu," I manage to say through tears, not yet ready to tell him that I wasn't queen anymore and that we couldn't go back to the pridelands without getting killed.

"You can cry all you want," he says "My mother never lets us, so to me it's kinda soothing."

I continue to cry, and cry, and cry, not being able to stop. He's fallen asleep in my arms, reminding me so much of Kiara. That when I let out a roar, a roar of grief, complete and utter grief.

 **AN/ Okay so what did you guys think of the first chapter? It's kinda short but they'll get better as the story goes on. I want to give credit to** _ **PrincessAliTheLioness**_ **for helping me out! Check out her stories, especially the one in progress** _ **The United Kingdoms.**_ **I hope you liked it so far, please leave a review :) Hopefully I will update within the next week or two. Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ So did you guys miss me? Sorry I have been busy lately and haven't had a lot of time. Also did you check out my new profile picture I love it!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed!**

 _ **CandyCane21,**_ __ _ **PeriBombX**_ _ **,**_ _ **Faith,**_ __ _ **Ella lion,**_ __ _ **travass99,**_ __ _ **Wolfgirl619**_ _ **,**_ _ **LionKingIsAwesome,**_ __ _ **PrincessAliTheLioness**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jestalnaker94000,**_ __ _ **Nalalicious,**_ _ **and**_ _ **Money100**_

 _ **Guest:**_ **I will try to make the chapters longer, the only reason the last one was short was because I only wanted to use Nala's point of view and didn't want to give a lot away;)**

 **Just to clarify for some people the last chapter was right after Nala had been exiled. And this chapter is going on at the exact same time as the last one was.**

 **Also I would like to give credit to NalaNay, Cirè and Libya they are both her characters, and I might be using some more of hers in the future. But Jaalib and Moyo are both mine;)**

 **¡!I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING!¡**

Kiara's P.O.V.

"Kula, where's my mom?" the last time I remember seeing her was about an hour ago. She had dropped me off in this den away from priderock, saying that something important was going on that none of the cubs could see and that Kula would be watching us. It's not like I have a problem with that she's super nice, well everything about her is nice from her warm brown fur to her loving purple eyes and bubbly personality. But it's just that I'm starting to get worried. I know it's weird for a cub, but I mean what takes this long, and why can't we see what it is?

"I'm sure she will be back anytime now," she says. I can see the look in her eyes though, I've seen it a million times from my father, she's worried.

"You should go and play with everyone."

"Okayyy."

"Hey guys! What are you playing?" I said as I came up to my friends, Libya, Moyo, Cirè and Jaalib.

"Nothing much," Cirè my best friend said.

"Oooh, oooh, I got it!"

"Well then why don't you tell us?"

"Oh shut up! She was just getting to it Moyo!" and the brother, sister battle had begun once again.

"Why are you so rude all the time? Why can't you just be more like Libya, I would give anything for her to be my sister."

"At least I don't pretend to be some sweet, innocent little cub. Everyone knows you aren't. I swear mom and dad should rename you, because you don't have heart like your name means."

"Okay, so what? Just because your name means something doesn't mean you have to act like it!"

"Ha! You admit it, that you have absolutely no heart what do ever!"

"No… ugh why do you have to be so annoying!"

I see a flash of Cirè's light orange fur and now she's pinning down Moyo. "ENOUGH!" Jaalib yells as he starts to try and pry Cirè off of Moyo with his light brown paws, if looks could kill then he would be dead.

"You three are so lucky you don't have siblings," Moyo says as he gets up to dust off his creamy gold fur. Cirè's hazel eyes were glaring at him, he mimicked her with his brown ones.

"Hey guys," Libya, I had almost forgot she was here because of how quiet she has been. "Where's my mom," as she said this her lavender eyes began to cloud worth worry.

We all go silent, we were too caught up in Moyo and Cirè's little fight that we didn't realize that Kula had left the room.

"Shhh…" Jaalib says and his ears begin to perk up. "Guys the adults are all outside?" then his ocean blue eyes widened.

"What are they saying?"

"Shhh!" Cirè, Libya, and I scold, we all know that Moyo is not very patient, "just like his father" is what my mom says.

"Guys they're saying about, well that is I'm not mistaken… Kovu."

"We need to get closer," I say and we all stay to sneak over to the caves entrance.

"Guys what are we going to tell her?" that was the voice of Tama.

"I don't know why don't we just be straight forward with her?"

"Yeah that's a great idea Malka, and how exactly do you think a cub will react to this?"

"Guys I've been with her the past hour and she's been asking for her mother. We have to do it soon, we can't keep it from her, this is her mother we're talking about."

"I agree with my mate, the question is who's going to break it to her?" Who's the her and her mother? I hope they aren't talking about me, but they could I haven't heard mom's voice yet, but she's probably with daddy.

"Well who's going to tell he? Simba is missing in action and last time I checked so were Sarabi and Sarafina."

"I vote Kula."

"Same."

"Why me?"

"Sorry baby, but I have to agree with Tama on this one, you are the closest to her and the nicest."

"Okay fine, but I'm sending you guys in for backup. Watch the rest of the cubs for me."

"Guys! Scatter!" Jaalib whisper-yells. We all scatter and try to act casual as Libya's mom walks in.

"Libya, go outside with your father," Kula says sternly. "Tama and Malka are waiting outside for you, Moyo and Cirè. Jaalib, I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching you either. Kiara, we need to talk."

"Oh, okayyy…" I said as I sit down next to her. I'm scared now, what is this about my mom?

"I've sure that you've heard rumors going around about the outlander prince, Kovu that you met yesterday," all I can do is nod my head in response. "Well you see… your father exiled him and his pride, which means that if anyone from that pride steps foot in the pridelands they are sentenced to death," she pauses to let this all sink in. Wait so does this mean Kovu is dead? He's dead because of me wanting to play with him? "You see your father decided to invoke the death penalty. Your mother, she didn't believe that doing it was the right thing, so she stood up to him and in doing so, got herself exiled. She… she's gone now Kiara. She managed to save Kovu, but they are both likely to… to… die out there."

"M-m-mommy is gone?" I couldn't have heard right, no I-I can't believe it. "And mommy is going to die? And it's all because of daddy?!" She can only nod her head, tears were threatening her eyes, just like they were to mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, I can't hold back my tears now, all I see is water, lots and lots of water. I need to go somewhere, somewhere far away from any other lion or lioness. I take off as fast as my legs can carry me, and sprint, I sprint as far away from them as I can. Their cries for me to come back growing fainter as I run farther and farther away. I don't care where I'm going, or even if I know how to get back, I just need to be as far away from my father as possible.

Sarafina's P.O.V.

"I cannot believe that your son just did that!" I am, you know what I can't even begin to describe how infuriated I am. My daughter, my one and only daughter that I am so proud of has been exiled. Not only that, but she was exiled for no reason and by her own mate!

"Sarabi, say something!" I snap, yes I do feel bad for snapping at my lifelong best friend, but it was her son that did it!

"Well Sarafina, what exactly do you want me to say?" I can tell that she's in just as good of a mood as I am. "Wait I got it! I'm sorry that my idiotic son exiled your poor, innocent daughter. Now I'll go talk to him and everything will be alright and your daughter will be safe and sound back in the pridelands and we'll all live happily ever after," her voice dripping with sarcasm as she said the last part.

I have to say that this is a bit of a shock to me for her to be acting this way, especially at a time like this. Normally Sarabi is sweet and supportive, but this… well it's like I'm seeing a total different lioness. I had seen her act this way occasionally when Scar was king, but then again didn't we all act that way? I'm not surprised at the fact that she's like this, but just why she is after she knows I've just lost my child-my only child at that. I figured she would be a little more considerate, it's not like she doesn't know what it's like, I mean everyone thought her son was dead for years until he randomly showed up out of the blue with Nala. Last time I checked she had been a grieving mess when she found out that both her mate and child were gone. Which brings me back to the real world, if it wasn't for that damn son of hers my daughter wouldn't be gone!

I look at her and see that she was looking at me waiting for my reaction, I have obviously been fuming way too long. "Well I am sorry!" I shout back at her. "but my daughter, is GONE! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT, MY MATE IS DEAD, MY SON IS IS DEAD, AND MY DAUGHTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE DEAD WITHIN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS!"

"OH, SO I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD TAKE THE BLAME?!" she fires back. "THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER MADE A STUPID DECISION AND GOT HERSELF EXILED! OR THE FACT THAT THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO BE THERE WHEN THEY MOST NEEDED YOU! "

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" at this point we are both screaming, trying our hardest not to kill each other. "MY DAUGHTER DID THE RIGHT THING, SHE SAVED AN INNOCENT CUB FROM BEING KILLED BY YOUR SON! AND DON'T EVEN START TO TALK ABOUT NI AND MHEETU EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT WAS MUFASA WHO TOLD THEM TO GO THERE, THAT IT WAS MUFASA WHO WAS TOO WORRIED ABOUT HIS OWN PRIDE AND EGO TO SEND BACKUP OR CALL FOR A RETREAT! IT WAS ALL MUFASA'S FAULT AND YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! YOU WATCHED MY MATE AND SON, THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN THE WORLD TO ME, YOU WATCHED THEM BE MURDERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU KNEW I COULDN'T FIGHT! YOU KNEW THAT IF IT WAS ME I WOULD HAVE HELPED! BUT STILL YOU JUST STOOD THERE! YOU STOOD THERE KNOWING THAT THEY WOULD BE KILLED! AND THEY WERE AND IT'S ALL YOURS AND MUFASA'S FAULT!" I barely have a clue what we are both saying now, this is all turning into a big blur of pent up fury and secrets. I have no clue what I am doing, I have no control over any part of me now. I can't help that I'm pinning down Sarabi with my teeth bared and claws extended, threatening her to make another comment. When she doesn't I continue. "YOU KNOW THE GUILT I FEEL! THE FACT THAT I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT WITH NALA!" Tears are streaming down my face now. "You have no clue what it is like. What it's like to see the lions you love die right before your eyes, knowing that you didn't do anything to help them, and that you that can't do anything anymore." I say this with my voice barely above a whisper now. I get off of Sarabi and run, run as far away as I can get from her, tears still streaming down my eyes. I get to the place where it all went down. "Why?!" I scream to the sky. "Why me? Why does everything I love get taken away from me?!"

Zazu's P.O.V.

I personally think that King Simba has made a very nonsensical decision about exiling Queen Nala. To be honest I was quite find of her, and she was an exceptional queen, not to mention her and Simba were a perfect match. But of course, it doesn't matter what I think, I am just the king's majordomo and I am here to help assist the king with his royal duties and to make sure he follows the royal protocol. I must stop dwelling on the past, for it is in the past and it cannot be altered. Now I must stop getting sidetracked, the king has just called me, and it is very important that I come, not just because it is my job, but also because it is the first that anyone has heard of the king since he had exiled his mate, which was well over 3 hours ago.

Ahhh… I can see his scarlet mane and golden fur now. I land right in front of him so he knows of my arrival.

"Ehm…" I clear my throat, "Simba…"

 **AN/ Okay so what did you all think? It's like midnight and I just finished this chapter like… YIKES! Do you guys like any of Kiara's friends so far, if so who's your favorite? I personally really like Cirè, I like Jaalib in what I have so far for later chapters though. What did you think about Kiara's reaction? And what about Sarabi and Sarafina? They have a very interesting past, we'll see that in later chapters. Did you guys like Zazu's P.O.V.? I figured it would make a good cliffhanger next chapter we will finally get to see Simba and how he's taking it. Do you think the chapters are long enough? Please leave a review! Bye!**


End file.
